Veronica V'lore
Veronica V'lore is the owner of the famous Robecca Hanberg clothing line, the second CEO after her mother's passing. She resides in Dawn Island and resides inside the aristocratic division of Goa Kingdom. Appearance General Appearance Veronica is always seen in something that accentuates her epithet, so in other words, she's always seen in something that has a primary hue of red. She has incredibly high eyebrows, and large, low-set eyes. She has a small hooked nose, and dramatically shaped lips that seem to always make her look like she's annoyed, or aggravated. Her hair is always bobbed, and she hides her forehead with her bangs. She has an pale, slender, and has an olive complexion. She is often wears expensive jewelry, preferably in the color gold. Personality Veronica is a stuck-up diva, and expects whatever she says to be done accordingly. She is extremely bossy, and often acts snobbish in the presence of anyone that isn't of higher social class than she is. She is incredibly aggressive, and doesn't hold back to hit someone with her purse if she feels provoked. Character Background Veronica grew up in Loguetown and sew clothes with her mother. Her mother had her at a later age than most would, but her mind was still sharp and her movements were youthful—despite being 45 when Veronica was born. After her mother's death 20 years later, Veronica became the second head of Robecca Hanberg, making it a Blue Sea success instead of a small shoppe that local residents could come to. Her business sense allowed her to completely monopolize the East Blue market, and recently managed to do so in the remaining seas outside of the Grand Line. Character History Vanquished Dawn Saga: '''In the current storyline, Veronica has recently been knighted and brought into the ranks of the monarchy. She is now the personal clothes designer of the King of Goa after her recent accomplishment. Aspects # '''Rude — '''Veronica has a tendency to be rude to others when she's not trying to impress a higher-up, namely the King or Queen. # '''Bossy — '''Veronica is quite bossy, and all of the citizens of Goa are basically her lap dogs that must do anything she says. # '''Snobby — '''Veronica believes she's far more exalted than anyone else around her due to her status inside the kingdom, and only follows the orders of the king and the rest of the royal family. Stat Points Abilities '''Fashion Design Veronica is quite talented in designing, creating, and manufacturing fashionable articles of clothing—she is arguably one of the best designers in the Blue Sea. Ability Techniques Fighting Style Mademoiselle Modèle Veronica uses a leg-style that requires her to yell out fashion-pieces in terms of moves. She is also seen striking model-like poses before every sequence of attacks. Fighting Style Techniques Devil Fruit Nui Nui no Mi Veronica owns the Nui Nui no Mi, a devil fruit that allows her to stitch things together with great precision and indistinguishable speed. She often uses this devil fruit with her fighting style. Item Inventory Category:Non-Player Characters